Today's acquired medical image scans (e.g., CT and 3D image scans) take up an incredible amount of storage space when saved. Even when using standard compression schemes, a typical dental CT scan may take up between 500 megabytes and 600 megabytes of storage space.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.